Sex It Up!
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: 16 year old CeCe accidentally walks in on Rocky wearing lacy underwear. Rated M for sex in Chapter 3.
1. Prologue

**I'm thinking the pairing should be called RoCe.**

Whenever CeCe and Rocky first became friends, CeCe thought of her only as a best friend. Nothing more,  
the thought of her and Rocky being something more intimate never even crossed her mind back then.

Not that it would've disgusted her or anything, CeCe was a fairly open minded person. The thought would've been weird to her of course, with Rocky being her best friend and all.

But when they started learning to dance, Rocky often caught CeCe's attention.. and not always in a 'friendly' way.  
She noticed things like, how her dark chocolate brown eyes always sparkled when she danced,  
How flexible and agile she was, God that girl could move.  
How her cute little butt would move while she was dancing, not that CeCe stared or anything- ..Well. Maybe just a little.

CeCe thought it was just normal to notice these kind of things about her best friend. You learn something new about someone every day right?

It wasn't til one day soon after CeCe noticed these things when Duece attempted to flirt with Rocky and an unexplainable feeling rose up in her chest.

What was this feeling? Anger? Sadness? Bitterness?

_Jealousy..?_

"Nice moves there Blue." he said while walking past both of them while they were outside practicing dance moves, and winked at Rocky. She blushed.

It wasn't much of a flirt but it was enough to piss off CeCe enough for her to discreetly stick her ankle out for Duece to trip over.  
Rocky immediately frowned at her when Duece took a dive to the curb.

"Jeez, CeCe, watch where you put your feet!' He grumbled, scowling up at her while trying to stand up.

She glared and raised a daring eyebrow at him. "Watch where you're walking then, _Duecey._ Now beat it, we've got practising to do."  
She snapped at him, and smirked to herself as he brushed himself off and trudged away. Then there was a tap on her shoulder.

CeCe turned around so fast that Rocky didn't have time to step back so their faces were extremely close. CeCe almost started to hyperventilate but Rocky stood her ground with a steely glare. "What were you thinking, CeCe?" she said sternly.

CeCe got cocky and raised both of her eyebrows. "I was thinking that Duece is a greasy sleazeball and you're way out of his league."

Rocky leaned back a bit, eyeing CeCe in disbelief. "Out of his league? CeCe haven't you looked-"

"Haven't you looked at yourself? You're so out of his league!" CeCe interrupted. Rocky seemed to consider that and nodded,  
thoughtfully to herself.

"Well, I am adorable." She grinned cutely and twirled side to side in her skirt. CeCe sighed. Another one of the things she'd started to notice about her. Rocky's adorable smile and innocence.

Rocky then got shy, shifting from one foot to another and staring down at her shoes. "I kinda like him though, CeCe." she said quietly, lifting her gaze to meet CeCe's. She was met with an almost indifferent face. Blank yet stone hard with anger and that _unexplainable jealousy._

And from that day forward, Rocky made it her mission to go after Duece. CeCe, after a lot of begging, pouting and puppy-dog eyes reluctantly agreed to help her, deciding to push these weird new feelings aside and help her friend.

**Sexytimes happens in Chapter 3, when they're 16.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Confession

**Here you go :D I made this chapter longer~ Hope y'all like it, reviews are appreciated. :3**

Over the past year CeCe had grown to dislike Duece more and more. He seemed to catch on that CeCe had a little thing for Rocky,  
even though she denied it furiously when he cornered and interrogated her one day about it, she called it 'being protective'.

He didn't buy it and so from then on, he only flirted with Rocky when she was around CeCe, making sure to rub it in her face because CeCe would never be able to have her, because Rocky liked him, not her.

Today was no exception.

Rocky had blossomed during the year as well, she had her first period, and her periods could make her moody but they also started affecting her behaviour strangely, in a way CeCe had never seen before. Her breasts had indeed increased in growth, strangely enough without Rocky's notice, but with plenty of Duece's.. and well, CeCe wasn't complaining either.

After that whole thing with Justin Star ended along with her obsession of him, Rocky became more mellow, taking things as they come and not hysterically freaking out over things.

But at school Rocky and CeCe's Science class were learning about reproduction and adolescence.

Reproduction wasn't what caught CeCe's attention though.

CeCe stuck her hand up in the air after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yes?" Mr Marius, their science teacher said, nodding at her.

"How would you know," she started slowly and paused, choosing her words carefully, "if you had feelings for someone? Like,  
romantic feelings?" she finished quietly.

"Well, Cecelia-"

"It's _CeCe_, Mr Marius."

Mr Marius rolled his eyes, as many of the teachers did when CeCe's dislike of her name came into view.

"Well_ CeCe,_ some symptoms would be a racing heartbeat whenever you're near them, or even when you think of them,"

CeCe's heartbeat slowly started thudding faster. _So that's why my heart goes nuts everytime she crosses my mind._

"Shyness or nervousness,"

CeCe was certainly very nervous around Rocky, but never shy. She was too confident to do shy.

"Loss of focus and concentration,"

CeCe swallowed slowly. It was like he was describing her feelings exactly.

"You would notice little things about them, like how they walk, their facial expressions, their eyes, lips, just details."

A million thoughts ran through CeCe's mind. She thought about her dark chocolate eyes, her lovely brunette locks, which looked perfect even if Rocky had just gotten out of bed. And her lips, Oh God, her lips.. CeCe got lost in her own cloud nine.

"CeCe? Are you listening?" Mr Marius's gruff French accent brought her out of her reverie.

CeCe nodded, a little too quickly. "Yeah, I am. Can I ask you something else, Mr Marius?"

"Go on."

"What if you liked them besides their looks? Or if you felt protective over them, like you'd take a bullet for them or something."  
CeCe said nervously.

Mr Marius frowned. "That wouldn't be a crush, CeCe, that would be love."

CeCe's mouth went dry. "Love? Like, _love_..?" her eyes widened as she had an epiphany.

She didn't just like Rocky, she loved her. She was in love with her. Head over heels in love with her.

"Yes, CeCe, love." His brow furrowed deeper, but he smirked. "Your expression leads me to think that _you're_ experiencing these feelings for someone?"

This completely caught CeCe off guard. She winced as she felt literally everyone staring at her, and she couldn't see it, but she knew at the back of the room that a certain pair of dark chocolate brown eyes were locked on her too.

"Yeah." she croaked, her mouth still dry. "Sh- _He_, I have feelings for someone, yes.." She quickly mumbled, trying to cover her slip-up.

His eyebrows rose, but quickly fell again, as he cleared his throat and tapped his desk with a pencil to get the class's attention.

CeCe laid her head on her desk in embarressment, though it seemed no one had noticed her slip-up. But this time, she didn't notice that those dark chocolate brown eyes were still locked on her, questioningly.

As soon as class ended, CeCe raced to get to her locker, so she could get home quickly without having to face Rocky, or Duece for that matter.

But as soon as CeCe reached her locker and opened it, a hand darted from behind her and slammed it shut again. She was spun around by the shoulder and immediately all that was in her sight were those mesmerizing eyes.. that were curiously gazing into hers.

CeCe tried to play it cool and backed up a bit. "What's up, Rocks?" she smiled nervously.

Rocky shook her head, still in her serious 'I'm-Taking-No-Bullshit' mode. "I heard you in Science."

CeCe forced her eyes not to widen, but her heartbeat continued to thud faster. "Yeah, I asked a lot didn't I?"

Rocky rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about everything you asked, '_Sh- He_'? CeCe, are you keeping a secret from me? Rocky now frowned, her eyes glistening with hurt.

CeCe almost teared up. She hated seeing Rocky upset. Especially if she was the cause of it.

"No, Rocky, I'm not hiding anything." she stepped forward a bit and placed a reassuring arm on Rocky's.

Rocky's face softened. Then she frowned again. "Then what was that in Science?

CeCe looked away. "It was nothing, I just messed up what I was saying, that's all."

Rocky looked close to tears. "You're lying. Don't lie to me, CeCe!"

CeCe inhaled and exhaled deeply. This was it.

"You want to know the truth?" CeCe said, mustering up as much courage as she could.

Rocky nodded. "Yes. I hate it when you lie to me, CeCe." a tear started to roll down her cheek. CeCe's hand instinctively shot up and gently brushed the tear away, letting her hand linger only for a second before letting it drop back down to her side.

"I like someone." CeCe tried to be confident, keeping her gaze locked on Rocky's.

"I think you made that clear in Science." Rocky rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, that someone's not a he." CeCe said bravely, scanning Rocky's face for a reaction.

Her face was blank for a couple of seconds, blinking. Then her eyes widened a bit, and her mouth opened. "Oh." she almost whispered.

CeCe took this as a bad sign and her face crumpled. "You hate me don't you?"

Rocky's expression went panicky and she wrapped her arms around CeCe. "Of course not! So, you like a girl, that's not going to make me hate you. Actually, I'm glad you were brave enough to tell me." Rocky said, smiling down at CeCe, who's head was practically buried in her chest, but was staring up at her.

"Now," Rocky pulled back from CeCe, only enough so she could wipe away her tears. "Who is it?" she smirked, then her face took on an expression of horror. "It isn't Tinka, is it?"

CeCe giggled. "No, no way. My taste isn't that bad."

Rocky cocked her head to the side. "Then who is it?"

Now CeCe froze up. She kept silent, waiting for Rocky to put the pieces together.

It took her a few minutes, but eventually her eyes widened and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"_Me?_" she whispered.

CeCe nodded, not being able to speak.

Rocky's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, not knowing what to say, because the thought of her and CeCe together had never crossed _her_ mind before either.

CeCe again took this as a bad sign and she started backing away, tears pouring down her face. "I'm so sorry." she choked out before turning to run.

Rocky immediately took off after her, after a few moments of taking in the shock.

She kept yelling after CeCe to stop, because CeCe was a faster runner than her. CeCe, on the other hand, refused to stop, not wanting to hear Rocky say that they can't be friends anymore.

Because that was too much.

After a lot of running and searching, Rocky found CeCe on the rooftoop where she found her after she froze up in the Spotlight Dance, during their audition for _'Shake It Up! Chicago'._

CeCe was sitting on the bench, her head in her hands and her body shaking. It tore at Rocky's heart to see her best friend so distressed.

Especially if it was because of her.

"_CeCe.._" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

CeCe's head shot up and she started crying even more.

"Don't say it. I know what you're going to say, just don't say it.." CeCe sobbed, not being able to finish.

Rocky rushed over to her side and wrapped an arm round her. "I don't hate you, CeCe."

CeCe looked up at her. "_What?_"

Rocky nodded. "I don't. To be honest, I'm actually kind of flattered. That you like me, with you having your high-class tastes.." she mumbled, blushing while maintaining eye contact.

"You're surprised I like you? Rocky. Look at yourself. You're hilarious, you're awesome, you're the most caring person I have ever met and you're so _breath-takingly beautiful_ it's a wonder you're single-" CeCe stopped, realising what she was saying and turned beet red.

Rocky though, was gazing fondly at CeCe.

CeCe kept her head down, too embarressed to look at Rocky. Then she felt a hand slide under her chin and tug her head up to face Rocky.

"You really think that about me?" Rocky said, tiny seeds of a smile planted at the corners of her mouth.

CeCe's breath caught in her throat. "Yeah.. I do. You're amazing, Rocky." she whispered, for the first time ever being unbearably shy.

Rocky wrapped her arms around CeCe in an embrace, and rested her head ontop of hers. "I still love you, CeCe."

"But not like that."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I understand."

Rocky pulled away and frowned at CeCe.

"You like Duece, and still being able to have your friendship than nothing at all, that's _more_ than enough for me." CeCe smiled sadly.

Rocky sighed and leaned in slowly to softly press her lips to CeCe's forehead, while CeCe's eyes fluttered shut.  
After a moment, she pulled back and CeCe was looking happier.

"I love you, Raquel."

Rocky chuckled and ruffled CeCe's hair.

"I love you too, Cecelia."

**Sooo? Didja like it? Go on, hit that review button. It wants to be hit. Remember, sexytimes next chapter ;D**


End file.
